slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Peterson
Theodore Peterson, commonly known as Mr. Peterson or The Neighbor, is a boss in . Description The Neighbor is the main antagonist of the video game Hello Neighbor. Where the main goal of the game is to sneak into your neighbor's house and into his basement, while avoiding the Neighbor. In the game, The Neighbor is a man who looks like a normal person in an average neighborhood. While his behavior is normal at first, he has a massive basement and does some shady activity, as one of the rooms in the basement, there is a room filled with candles with a presumably dead body of what looks to be a child, which looks like it's used in a kind of ritual. When the player alerts him when inside of his house, he will try to catch the player, and kick them out. And when a player uses a certain passage to enter multiple times, the Neighbor will set up a trap in order to capture the player easier. In Slender Fortress The Neighbor is a chaser who is very persistent, making him difficult to outrun him. While he's not very quick, he can still catch up, somewhat like in the game. However, unlike the game, the Neighbor cannot place traps or "learn from the player", and the Neighbor has this reddish glow in front of him that makes him easier to spot. He cannot be stunned, nor does he have any copies. A recommendation to counter this boss is to be a Spy class and attempt to avoid him. Or if you're the risky type, you can be a Scout and attempt to outrun him instead. In Dispenz0r's Fun Server's Slender Fortress gamemode, The Neighbor has been added a deathcam, which he has the same jumpscare before killing the player in Hello Neighbor. He was also given the ability to set bear traps. If caught in one of these the player will be stuck in place until they die from bleeding out due to the trap, the boss fins the trapped player and kills them or if one of the other players hits the trap that the captured player is in to disable it. Trivia *The red glow on the Neighbor in SF2 is supposed to be a reference to many images of Hello Neighbor, where the Neighbor has this red glow in front of him. *The Neighbor's original idle sounds consists of him whistling, but one of his whistling sounds are recycled from the Groom/Eddie Gluskin's idle sound from Outlast, where then he was ported into SF2, and one of Eddie's idle sounds were him whistling. *Originally, he had another model, which was from the Neighbor Pill addon on Garry's Mod. But it was changed due to client side crashes and FPS drops. **He also went through many versions with his sounds, for example, his old chase music was the Alpha 1 chase theme. But he currently uses the current chase theme in Hello Neighbor. * Coincidentally, Demon Hamster created a "Giant Neighbor" boss as a joke. But there actually was a Giant Neighbor in the game. * After an extended period of time, The Neighbor has been overhauled to have ripped animations, new sounds, and a perfect looped chase theme. Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Survival